


Would You Try?

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Antennae, Edgeplay, F/M, I may write more of this in the future, Light Bondage, Teasing, This is literally a self-indulgent fic, Tiso is going to top Tamer, aaaaaaa???!!, and no one is going to stop me, i dont care what you guys say, softness at the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Tiso is determined to make Tamer scream and moan for him, but is he willing to accept such a challenge?But Tamer doesn't think so, but how much will she keep telling herself that before she breaks completely?
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Wakes up in the middle of the night*  
> Me: Haha, wouldn't it be funny is Tiso managed to top Tamer? *falls back asleep*
> 
> Not even 2 seconds later
> 
> *Wakes up again*
> 
> Me: Wait a minute....

This was dangerous and Tiso knew it was.

Tieing up Tamer while she was sleeping in her- or other words- _their_ bed was maybe a bad idea to start. But when it comes to having sex, Tiso didn’t mind being the bottom in this heated relationship. Just watching Tamer take all of him in was enough to make his heart beat faster, powerless, and vulnerable to her whims. Making him scream, cry, turning all of his thoughts into mush until he goes limp. Whimpering, trembling, and weak under her. 

But maybe it's time for a little change. He lay there on her bed, awake- waiting for the perfect moment for Tamer to fall into a deep sleep. Once he heard Tamer’s breaths get deeper and slower, it was his chance. 

Slowly getting off the bed, watching Tamer’s every move while getting off. Once fully slipped out of the bed, he untied his hood and set it aside- his antennas now free from restraint. Now, with that out of the way, he reached under and pulled out some silk ropes. He may have very little experience with tying a knot or tying anyone.

But it doesn't hurt to try.

Once Tiso retrieved the silk ropes, he didn't hesitate to get back on the bed. Slowly getting back on, he stiffened his movements once he noticed Tamer shifting in bed- only to watch her as she simply groaned and shifted her position. Sleeping on her backside- well that made one part a bit easier for him to do. He waited for her to fall back asleep to continue with his plan. 

With one leg over her waist, that's when his work started. Slowly, he picked up her wrists- one by one and tied them to the headboard. After tying her up and making sure that the knot was in place and _hopefully_ wouldn't come loose. He sat back up and looked over at her sleeping figure if anything he felt proud of his work. 

Now it's about time he wakes her up. 

Gulping down whatever was stuck in his throat, he moved to the edge of the bed, lifted the sheets, and went under. Moving upwards towards her lap, he gently but slowly spread her legs. Tiso then noticed that his breaths were getting heavy. He could call it quits, untie her, and go back to bed. Knowing fully that _this_ is a foolish and dangerous idea to do so.

But he didn't. Not when this is so close to his grasp. 

He exhales a shaky breath before moving his face closer and towards her slit, drawing out his tongue and flicking it upwards. 

He heard a soft noise coming out from Tamer, giving him a sign to continue. Tiso kept flicking his tongue at the sensitive numb on her clit, already enjoying this. Just hearing all those soft, inaudible sounds coming out from her lips made him wish he could have done this earlier. He pulled away slightly before drawing back to use the flat of his tongue. Licking and devouring her slit. 

"T- Tiso?" 

Ah, she's finally awake. 

"Yes?" He replied, his lips against her slit, not even stopping what he's doing. Tamer tried to sit up but fell back down, confusion stretched across her face. She tilted her head back and realized that her wrists have been tied. 

“Heh, good luck trying to untie them, Tamer. I made sure that those ropes won’t come loose anytime soon. Now that you’re tied up and under me, I get to have my kind of fun.” Tiso said as he moved the sheets away and gazed up towards Tamer, his eyes filled with lust and want. 

She scowled at him, was about to demand Tiso to untie her before she did it herself, but bit back on her words- shivering once Tiso went back to work. Now fully eating her out- sucking and lapping up the dripping slick. It felt good. So good that she couldn't help but to roll her hips over the stimulation. 

It was getting good until he stopped, letting her growl out her disappointment. Before she could ask why he stopped, Tiso murmured a few words to her, too low for her to hear.

Before asking him to speak up, a small gasp escaped her, and quickly bit her bottom lip to contain the moan that was begging to be slipped out. Tiso had inserted two fingers inside her- while he was fingering her, he went back to eating her out. Licking and sucking her folds till she was struggling to keep her moans in. Gently nibbling and moaning against her clit, the sounds made her jump and squirm from the vibrations. Tiso saw her squirm and made a mental note about it, pressing his lips closer.

It felt good, so good that she wasn't sure how long she could take it before she completely loses her entire pride and demeanor she built up over the years. While she was containing her moans in, one part of her mind is telling her to just loosen up and let Tiso know how good she feels. The other part of her mind is telling her to fight back, find a way to untie herself from the ropes, and to punish him.

Punish him until he begs for her mercy, to hear him scream, cry, and begging to come- to teach him a lesson. To let him know that she's the dominant one in this relationship. But it doesn't hurt to switch things up a bit.

Does it? 

The hands that were tied were clenched into a tight fist, her nails digging into the palm of her hand as she tried to not let out a sound.

But it was faltering.

Her hips were already moving at its own pace, her breathing had become deep and shallow, and not to mention her legs were getting shaky and feeling desperate to squeeze her legs around his head to pull him closer, to feel more of it. But he wouldn't let her. Using one remaining hand left, he used bits of his strength to keep one of her legs spread apart, cupping her thigh over his hand, raising it, and bending the knee- changing the angle until Tamer was gasping and arching her hip. 

“Tiso! Aaghn, s- stop!”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Tiso answered back, focusing on pleasing Tamer rather than his own.

He’s not stopping anytime soon, not the way he kept flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub, humming close to her clit, fingering her, and rubbing against her walls until her vision was getting blurry. Leaving her breathless. 

His claws gently scrape across her walls, touching her G-spot. He can't help but smile every time he hears her gasp and tugs at the restraints. He could feel his hardened cock coming out from its sheath, dripping in pre-cum and rubbing against the mattress. Forming a wet spot on the cover.

She was already getting close, she just knew it. Everything is just so good and she wants it so bad. She kept getting closer and closer to the edge and getting slowly desperate for release. 

"Tiso!" Tamer gasped out, but before she could relieve herself, Tiso pulled away and took out his fingers. Taking deep breaths and flexing her hands, she managed to look down to see him peek out from under the sheets and give her a smug grin, even if his lips and chin are covered in slick. 

"Why did you stop?" Tamer asked, glaring at him and sounding a bit desperate for release. 

"You don't get to come just yet."

"Tiso, finish me off-" she growled under her breath, but Tiso cuts her off. 

"You don't get to demand things for today." 

“This time, I’m going to be the one to make you scream for me,” Tiso said. Looking down at Tamer- looking dominant as he possibly could. But the way he keeps looking at her makes her snort out a laugh. 

“Pffhah! You seriously think you can make _me_ scream?” Tamer replied, biting back her laughter at the thought of Tiso dominating _her_. It's sounded completely foolish to believe that a lowly idiotic fool like him, could possibly _dominate_ her. It's so hard to believe that he would! If anything, she was challenging him. 

Tiso loves challenges, even Tamer knew that. But just hearing the words fall out of her mouth gave him a boost in confidence. He knew that he could if he tried his hardest. 

"Challenge accepted, Tamer." Tiso purred, knowing that he had this in the bag. He placed one hand next to her head and leaned his body closer to Tamer. "I'll be sure that you'll be the one screaming under me." 

Tamer shivered once she felt Tiso’s hot breath against her bare skin, watching as Tiso lifted his head only to look at her briefly before cupping her chin up and pressed in a kiss. She tried to bite down hard on Tiso’s lip, but he wouldn’t allow her- having a good grip on her chin. Tiso turned his head and pressed closer, kissing her deeply. 

She shouldn’t give in, she shouldn’t, but then again... it wouldn’t hurt if she allowed just this once.

While Tamer was distracted from her thoughts, she didn't realize that Tiso shoved in his tongue, swirling, rubbing, and licking against hers. It caught her off guard that she didn't hear herself letting out a small moan. But it was cut short as he parted away from her lips, pulling back a strand of saliva connecting their lips, then pressed both of their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Tiso was the first to press away but then their eyes locked as they continued to catch each other's breath. He allowed himself to look over her face, seeing a faint reddening on Tamer’s cheeks and a small glare that she’s giving him. 

Slowly raised one hand, he gently stroked her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and cheek before trailing his lips down to her neck. 

"Mmmh, don’t you think that you- hah- tied me a-ah little too tight? Could you make it less tight?" She complained, in hopes that Tiso would untie the ropes from her wrists andturn the tables.

But Tiso didn’t heed her complaint, only to nip at her neck as a response. She lets out a small grunt then a heavy sigh as Tiso kissed, licked, bit, and sucked her neck- leaving behind hickeys and marking her his. Tamer might punish him tomorrow or after this session once he untied the ropes, but he didn’t care. 

He just wants to enjoy this moment. 

Tiso rolled his hips against Tamer, feeling his erection sliding up her folds, making him shiver in anticipation. He heard her gasp and softly moan against his ear. Letting out a low moan as Tamer bucks her hips up, wanting more of the stimulation. But she’s gonna have to work for it, she’s gonna have to moan for him if she wants it.

But sadly it's not enough, not _loud_ enough. 

Until an idea popped into his head and he stopped moving his hips, ignoring Tamer’s growl. He glanced up towards Tamer’s antennas- softly twitching in the air. And without a second thought, he reached up and was about to touch her antennas until Tamer saw his hand move up and what was planning to do. She flinched and turned her head away from his hand.

"Don't even think about it." She gritted out, but none of her words were going to save her from what's about to happen. Tiso ignored her warning and reached out towards her antennas, gently stroking the tip.

“Ahh! Tiso!” Tamer moaned out as she clenched her eyes shut and she yanked down the ropes hard- hearing the headboard creak. “D- don’t you dare, don't you dare T- Tiso! Aahh!" 

The moans pouring out of her mouth sounded so innocent-like. Pitched and wavering against every breath she took. It filled Tiso with joy and pride as he slowly listened to her pride shatter.

Whatever threat she had in her mind or about to cry out, has already been forgotten and dissolved- leaving her melting with pleasure. She would be lying to say that it didn't feel good. She felt so good just from Tiso rubbing her antennas, making sure that no spot goes untouched. Gently pinching the ends, massaging and tugging them. It was making her dizzy, her head heavy from the soft touches he's giving her. Tamer opened one eye, and she could see his _stupid_ smug grin. She hates it, she hates it so much that she loves it. It was making her head spin, breathing harder, and arching her back. Silently pleading for him to continue.

Until he stopped rubbing her antennas. 

“Tiso, why did you stop?” she growled out. Getting tired of this constant teasing and touches that he gives her. Making her melt from pleasure and wouldn't stop shivering. 

"Beg." 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Tamer." Tiso cooed, his smug grin dwindling into a smirk. "Beg. For. Me." 

"Not in a million years." 

Tamer refused to do so just for his enjoyment. She would never beg while she’s the bottom and him on top. She wouldn’t. She would rather die than beg for anything. But with the relentless teasing coming from him, it’s making her have second thoughts about this. 

Tamer’s breath hitched as she felt Tiso’s hand lightly touching her, moving his hand down achingly slow and leaving feather-like touches close to her clit. Slowly rubbing until her hips roll and gyrate and then pulling away, repeating until she can't take it anymore. 

"Tiso, please!" She mewled out. She can't take it anymore, she just can't. 

"Please what?" Tiso teased, leaning back down to kiss and lick her neck- tasting the salty sweat sliding down. His cock lightly probed towards her wet entrance, making her sigh harder and buck up her hips to rub against her clit. Only for him to move his hips away, allowing Tamer to groan out her frustration. 

"Please, please Tiso…" She gasped out, panting heavily and refusing to look at him, knowing that he’s still staring at her smiling. Smiling that she’s falling apart in his hands and her pride being torn down, revealing the soft and submissive side of her. 

“I’m not going to do anything unless you tell me. Stop resisting this, Tamer. I know you want this.” He whispered against his ear, his hot breath prickling her skin like a wave of electricity shooting down her spine. “Tell me what you want.” 

Tamer flinched and let out a low moan as Tiso bit down her collarbone then licked up the bite mark as an apology. He’s doing this on purpose, she knows this. But he’s right about one thing, she can’t resist this any longer.

Dammit. 

“Tiso, I- please. Just please-” C’mon, you can say it. You can say it. “P- please... stop teasing and let me cum, please. Please." 

It left a bitter feeling in her mouth, but it did feel better to get it out of her system. Tiso hummed in thought before giving in to her desperate need; "Good girl," He said. Pecking a kiss to her lips before trailing kisses down her shell, reaching her slit. 

"S- Shut up," Tamer growled. So embarrassing for her to hear him speak.

Lightly scratching her thighs, he got himself comfortable between her legs and licked up her clit. Hearing her gasp louder and arch her hips. He could still hear her tugging the restraint as hard as she could, but those aren't coming off no matter how hard she tried. Placing a hand down her hip to keep her still, he moved his head closer to her clit. Tiso could see how dripping wet and throbbing her slit is, waiting for any form of attention.

He kept her waiting long enough. 

Taking out his tongue, making slow small licks towards her clit. Tamer choked out a small moan as Tiso licked her slowly but then gaining up speed. Sucking her folds and inserting two fingers inside of her. Curling them, hitting, and rubbing against that special spot deep inside. Unable to hold back any longer, she lets out a moan. 

It felt good to let it all out, letting him know how good he's doing. She lets out a deeper moan as Tiso pushed in his fingers all the way in, touching and massaging her cervix. She flinched as he rubbed against it, rolling her hips slightly against his grip. 

"Oh, yes! Right there, Tiso! Aaahh!" She wished she could hide her face in any of these pillows. Just so she could hide her crimson flushed face and cover up the shameful moans coming out. But it's going to be all worth it in the end. 

For Tiso, it's a dream come true. With her pride all gone, he gets to listen to this endlessly. He just hopes he would remember this as long as he could. Tiso savored and lapped up every last drop of slick as if he was dying of thirst. It tasted sweet. Sweet and tangy would be the best way to describe how she tasted. He can't get a hold of himself anymore. 

Moving his head back to take in a quick breath before coming back. He took in her clit and sucked. Swirling and nibbling her clit to make her legs tremble and weak. 

"Ah, Tiso! I'm getting close!" She groaned out, panting heavily and tugging the ropes. It felt mysteriously good to submit to him and feel this amount of pleasure throughout her body.

Tiso heard her and worked at a quicker pace, stroking her with his fingers but mindful of his claws as quickly as he could. He could hear her breathing harder and faster, occasionally moaning as he quickened his pace. One part of his mind told him to pull back and edge her over and over until she's begging and maybe cry for him to release. The other part told him to let her cum since she deserved it and asked nicely. 

She _does_ deserve it, he supposed. 

Within a few moments, she finally came. Fully arching her back and letting out a loud moan. Finally coming in Tiso’s mouth. It felt good, so good to finally release. 

But it's not over just yet. 

Tiso pulled away from her slit and licked his lips, tasting the cum that lingered on his face. Tiso gently pressed kisses on her thighs, his antennas skimming over her skin- making her shiver. Pulling out his fingers, covered in slick. He sucked and licked them off his fingers before moving back up under the covers, kissing her. Tamer shamefully moaned as Tiso pushed in his tongue and rubbed against hers, tasting herself. 

"Untie me, you idiot." Tamer said. Moving her head away from the kiss. She can't stand to look at him. How dare he overpowered her, how dare he topped her while she was sleeping- vulnerable to him, how dare he made her moan so shamefully, and how dare he made her love it. 

Tiso lets out a hum of thought while nuzzling under the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses and licking the love bites around her neck. "No, not yet." 

Tiso chuckled lightly once he heard Tamer let out a growl. They both laid there for a moment, embracing each other's presence before Tiso decided that it was time. Moving away from her neck, he got on his knees and propped up her legs- wrapping them around his hips. Just as he shuffled his legs closer and about to enter, he realized something. That he did all of this without backing out. He now has this in his grasp, he was going to make sure that she remembers this night. 

"I told you, I’m going to make you scream for me. I’m sure you can wait for a bit." He said with a cheeky grin. His cock standing up high, straining, and hard. Sure it was hurting him, but he could wait for a bit longer if he had to. It could wait for just a bit longer. 

“Like that’s ever going to happen.” Tamer huffed out. Catching her breath and visibility jumping and squirming every time Tiso rubbed his cock through her wet entrance, allowing the tip to gently rub her folds. “Aah, dammit Tiso!” 

He watched as Tamer moved her head back, sinking deeper into the pillows as she bucked up her hips- rubbing to get him inside her. But Tiso wouldn’t give in just yet, moving away for a few seconds before going back- repeating until Tamer spoke out. 

“Just what do you want from me?” She begged, getting impatient with the constant rubs and going insane with desire. 

“What do you mean?” He teasingly asked, stopping his movement completely.

"You know what I mean."

Tiso contemplated for a second before he spoke up again. “You could... beg for me again.”

Tamer lets out a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t want to beg again, she’s already embarrassed with how Tiso made her feel weak and vulnerable. Not to mention her pride and cold demeanor have now dwindled and shown her soft and weak side. She didn’t want to, she didn’t want to do it again. 

“Hmm, since you’re not gonna do it. I’ll just leave you here while I take care of my problem and go back to bed.” 

“Wait. Wait, just... give me a second.” She pleaded, stopping Tiso from moving away and leaving the bed. Catching his full attention.

C’mon, you could do this just one more time, just one more time and it’ll be done and over with. Just one more time, one more time, one more time, one more time-

“Tiso, please, just please... just... fuck me please.” She murmured, her face burning up even more with her eyes closed shut.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

"Goddammit Tiso, just fuck me already!" Tamer cried out, pulling down the ropes hard followed by the wood groaning. She needs him, she needs him this bad. 

"Ok, ok. Just give me a quick second." Tiso said, his fingertips brushed over her antennas teasingly and quickly readjusted his position and entered inside her slit. Tamer lets out a gasp whilst Tiso lets out a mixture of a sigh and moan in relief and pleasure. 

It felt so much better, her warm and tight walls clamping down on him made him moan and breathe harder. Resting his arm close to Tamer, grabbing a handful of the pillows and using his other hand to prop up her one leg, bending the knee and pushing it upwards towards her chest while the other is still. That's when he thought of taking this, doing this for the first time. But didn't notice Tamer shifting her body and bucking up, silently pleading for him to start moving. Luckily, Tiso snapped out of it in time to hear her.

"Hah, y'know I _could_ take the lead if you're planning to back out- Aahaagn!" Tamer was cut off by Tiso pulling back out, almost pulling out the tip before he slammed his hips. Giving her slow and shallow thrusts. 

"Sh- Shut up," Tiso grunted. Heavily panting against her neck. But he heard her moan, so that means he's making progress. Hearing her was like music to his ears, it felt so good. He let go of the pillow and slid up towards Tamer’s head and stroked her antennas. 

“Aaahaaa, mmmh- oh!” She moaned out and the tugs from her ropes are getting weaker and weaker as Tiso continued to fuck her. His cock sliding in and out from her tight walls, clenching him as he lets out grunts and faint moans. It felt so good to have her under him, so good and so overwhelming for him. Tiso thrust his hips back and snapped their hips together and tugged her sensitive antenna hard. It must've felt good for Tamer as she let out a loud moan, arching her back in the process. 

“Aaaaaaa, yes! Just like that Tiso! Oohh!” 

‘If that is what Tamer likes’ Tiso thought and repeated the same process, slamming his hips back to hers in a fast motion. She seemed to like it by the way she moaned loudly. Tiso let go of holding up her leg to gripping her hip, his claw tips digging in her shell. Tamer hissed and moaned at the feeling of pain, as he rocked as fast as he could. He felt Tamer wrapping her legs tightly around him as she clenched her hands into tight fists, grounding herself.

"T-Tamer…" Tiso grunted with a mixture of a small whine. He looked up towards her till she looked down. He then smashed his lips against hers into a heated kiss, their antennas entwined. Biting down and running his tongue over her lips just as she opened her mouth, Tiso happily inserted his tongue. 

Their teeth clinked as they kissed heatedly, rolling and massaging their tongues together until they're both gasping for air. Tamer moaning against his lips every time Tiso tugs on her antenna. 

"Aaaaha, Tiso! Go faster, ah!" Tamer pleaded, but Tiso didn’t heed her plea. 

"No-hah- I told you that - mhmm- you don't order things around here tonight- oh!" Tiso responded, going much slower in his thrusts. Much to Tamer’s displeasure, she tossed her head back and let out a sigh. Gyrating her hips as much as she could, however, Tiso held her hips down from moving. 

It didn’t take much for Tamer to feel tight coiling down in her abdomen, getting tighter every time. It felt so good and Tiso kept going. Kissing all over her body, kissing every bit of her scars and scratches around her chitin plating, making her body hot and full from adoration. And the touches towards her sensitive antenna, feeling light from the constant rubbing and strokes.

“Tiso, I’m getting close!” She breathed out, breathless from all the pleasure rushing all over her body. 

But for Tiso, he had an idea, a devious idea. He pulled out his cock, hearing Tamer letting out a low whine, and backed away. 

"I'm gonna- hah- untie one of your arms now." 

Tamer’s mind could barely process what Tiso had said, distracted with the need to come. But the word 'untie' made its way through her ear. She watched as Tiso reached towards one of the ropes and united them, her arm dropping to the mattress. 

"Lay on your side, Tamer." 

Tamer hesitated before obeying his command, shifting and moving her body to the side. Watching as Tiso shifted back towards her, taking one of her legs, lifting it to the air before hooking it over his shoulder. With her arm now untied, she could now clench the bedsheets as she awaited Tiso’s next move. She gasped as Tiso re-entered her and moved from the new position. Tiso went slow before gaining up speed in his thrusts.

With the new position, Tiso reached deeper and hitting the spots that felt so good. Leaving Tamer in such a mess; her face flushed crimson, eyes shut, mouth open- moaning and panting endlessly with drool, gripping the sheets, so hot all over and dripping in sweat. It was such a beautiful sight. Tiso raked his fingertips over her leg, pounding her restlessly and hearing the headboard hitting against the wall repeatedly. Lightly squeezing her leg before trailing one of his hands down towards her hand and interlocking their fingers. 

She managed to open one eye to look at him. Tiso, whose eyes are half-lidded, face flushed just like hers and panting heavily. 

"T-Tamer", He breathed out. "I- I love you. I love you so much." 

Those words made her heart beat faster, if not all, a small smiling forming across her lips. 

"I love you too, Tiso. Please, keep going. Please." 

Tiso kept going, only to speed up and smacking their thighs together. She's getting close again, she could feel it. But Tiso must be close too if he’s going faster. 

"Tiso, I'm getting close!" 

"Come for me Tamer, I'm close too. Come for me." Tiso purred. 

Not long after, they both came with Tamer jolting and moaning with the mixture of Tiso’s name as loud as she could. Tiso shuddered in pleasure once he released, faintly moaning, and slowly thrusting until the waves of bliss were completely dissolved. Once it had completely faded away, Tiso pulled out and untied Tamer’s last arm, nearly collapsing on top of her from exhaustion. They both laid there, unmoving and taking deep breaths to slow their quickened heartbeats. 

Tiso was the first to move. Sitting back up and moving his trembling legs to the best of his ability to the edge of the bed. "We- we should start cleaning up, r-right?"

Tamer blinked her eyes twice to regain focus before agreeing with him. They both got off the bed and headed towards their private hot springs to clean up. Once they were finished, they headed out to change the sheets real quick before jumping into bed. Tossing the dirty sheets into the hamper nearby. 

Tiso wrapped his arms around Tamer’s waist with her back against his chest, spooning each other. She lets out a small sigh as Tiso pressed kisses on her shoulder and neck, holding her tight. 

"You're never doing that again Tiso. Got it?" She said before getting comfortable and eventually falling asleep, not having the chance to hear his response. 

He only nodded his head briefly before snuggling his head closer. Before he drifted off to sleep, he spoke in a low voice. 

"Totally doing this again." 

If he had another chance like this one again. 


	2. Aftermath

Tamer woke up with a small groan, her vision blurry with a small headache pounding her skull. She flinched at the growing headache and buried her face toward the pillows, knowing fully that it won’t do anything to her headache. 

God, why does she have a headache?

She wasn't quite sure about how she got a headache. But it hurts like hell and Tiso’s snores wasn't helping with the problem. Lifting her head out of her pillow and turning to look at him, fully asleep and drooling. One of his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Sitting up on the mattress was a bit of a struggle, wiggling out of his grip and not to mention her arms shaking as she lifted her body. She managed to sit up straight and to rub her eyes, but doing such a task such as lifting her arms was difficult. For her arms felt heavy and throbbing. Almost as if she spent the entire day lifting the heavy chains around her arms. 

Why is her body acting like that? She questioned herself just as she felt a small stinging pain in her neck. 

Tracing her fingertips down to her neck and lightly brushing past a bruise, letting out a quiet hiss. There had to be a reason why her body hurts and throbs, right? She thought for a moment, going through her memories since yesterday. Until it hits her.

Oh. 

_Oh._

_Oh, gods._

_Oh, gods why._

Covering her face with her hands, she couldn't help but think. How could this happen? How could this happen to her? To her! She is the champion of the Coliseum who tamed many 'Gods' throughout her lifetime. She is the most feared and respected by all the other fools within the Coliseum. And she lets this fool, this idiot, Tiso dominate her last night. While she was sleeping! If she could scream, she would. But not when Tiso is right next to her sleeping. 

As Tamer sat on the mattress, more memories were brought back. Every memory brought up more shame and embarrassment to her. Each memory gave her shivers as she thought of them. With Tiso on top of her, giving her so much pleasure that she couldn't escape was… good? He had the nerve to tie her up and to tease her relentlessly all while she was squirming and writhing in pleasure. Her shell too hot and burning up in pleasure and when he finally entered, it felt so good. Relief pooling around her body just as she released alongside him.

It was good, so good that she remembered last night crystal clear. But still so ashamed and embarrassed about how Tiso managed to top while she was in her vulnerable state.

Speaking of Tiso, she heard him shifting his body and then sitting up on the bed yawning.

“Good morning, Tamer. You sleep ok?”

How dare he. Acting as if nothing happened last night with his stupid smile stretching across his lips. If anything, she could strangle him right here and now. 

"... I've slept fine." She grumbled. She didn’t dare to bring up last night or in fact, talk about last night at all. She felt like she didn't deserve the 'Champion' title at all. Not how he managed to pull it off smoothly. Maybe she was a fool to not notice anything beforehand. 

“So… I didn’t hurt you or anything? Last night I mean.” Tiso asked her, concerned and worried for Tamer. He remembers last night crystal clear.

Gods, tell her something he doesn’t remember. 

“No. No, of course not you idiot.” 

Tiso lets out a quiet ‘oh’ in response. Both of them were silent for a moment before Tiso managed to break the silence.

“... Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I mean, I- I went pretty rough on you last night-”

“Besides the bites, arms, and my legs, I’m fine.” She wants to drop this subject, this is already embarrassing as it is. Speaking of which, she was off for today which she was thankful for. Giving her more time to recover. 

She felt Tiso shift around before feeling him trace a finger across her neck, tracing the love bites he made. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn’t read his expression. Was he proud? Pleased? Worried? She couldn’t quite tell. 

“-orry.”

She turned her head and faced him, looking guilty.

“Sorry if I was rough to you last night, sorry.” He muttered out. He didn’t want to admit to her but he’s quite surprised at himself. Pulling something dangerous like that made him feel so proud and excited. The feeling of dominating Tamer for once and having her under him was exhilarating. He loved every bit of it. He finally got to experience what it was like to top someone and he loved every second of it. He had no idea how he even managed to pull it off but he was proud that he was able to do it. 

“Tiso, for the last time. It’s fine… although I am still surprised by how you managed to pull this off without waking me. That...that I can give you credit for.” If Tamer was aiming to make Tiso better, it was working. He sighed in relief and fell back into bed, his arms spreading out and waiting for Tamer to join in. 

She eventually joined in, both of them wrapping their arms around each other, embracing each other. Tiso nuzzled his head under the crook of Tamer’s neck, inhaling her scent. They both stayed like that, neither have the energy to move from their spots. Until Tamer broke the comfortable silence.

"Tiso."

"Mmm?"

She lifted Tiso’s chin to face her for what she was about to say. “If you ever attempt to do that again or tell anyone about last night, you'll regret it. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Tamer emphasized the word ‘will’ as she could on Tiso, knowing how she’s competent to ruin him twice as hard. Tiso nervously chuckled at that and brushed it off. 

“I’m serious Tiso, you’re doing this only once and you’re never doing that again.” 

“Ok, ok. I promise I won’t do it again.” Tiso half-lied to her, he would do it again one day. Just one day. Maybe once he earned enough Geo to get her a special gift. But he would gladly wait for it. 

Luckily for him, Tamer bought his lie and didn’t say anymore. Only to wrap the blankets around them tighter, bringing him closer, and resting her head against his head. Her breath teasing his antennas, making them twitch. Tiso pressed a gentle kiss on her collarbone and rubbed her back, enjoying each other warmth and comfort. 

Tiso chuckled as a small memory was brought up, only for Tamer to question him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that - heh- you screamed my name last night.” 

Tamer lightly hit him on the back, refraining from hitting him much harder than that. Her face was heating up a bit. Gritting between her teeth, she talked back. “Shut up Tiso. Not as loud as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say that Tiso.....
> 
> Tamed the Tamer. (Budum-tsh)
> 
> But jokes aside, I would like to thank the internet for the many hours of researching that this had to go through. .....And the many hours of going through many many websites. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Hollow Knight R34 community in Reddit for giving me many ideas with this story. And I would also like to thank MirrorDragon for helping me out with this, without your help, this would've taken me longer to write and finish. 
> 
> You guys are awesome and I love you guys for it. 
> 
> Oh yeah and one more thing. A couple of weeks ago, I managed to collaborated with this amazing follower and author on Reddit! Check out our story!
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/comments/g3p61v/the_link_to_tiso_does_the_black_egg/


End file.
